


Be still this feeling

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: These feelings between us. They are thrilling, with whispered breath they would set me free...set us free. Be still these feelings for they may spell our destruction upon the behest of one's clan. Or...they will spell our new beginning.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**AN: Posted separately from the gift bundle upon request, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

His pants echoed; too loud for any amount of stealth to prove relevant as he tried to catch his breath, his throat bobbing with a strange sense of anxiety as he raced through the thick foliage of a place he should have never been. Madara had warned him, coal eyes marked by stress lines and tired shadows, a making of a war that he had been born to. Uchihas didn't belong so far across the border, encroaching on enemy territory…Senju territory, the twenty-year-old would remind him, pale hands gripping into his own soft cheek with a desperation so many of their family knew.

Blood pumped furiously through his veins, the painful doki doki of his heart an answer to the rush of adrenaline as he weaved through hanging limbs, rough branches tearing into his skin.

He was being hunted. That man was coming and not even with his array of skills and senses could he escape. The hunter knew that _he_ knew that…the damnable forest knew that as it's traitorous vines wrapped around his feet and sent him plummeting to the ground below. He hissed in frustrating, eyes squinting as his vision swam, the sudden silence that surrounded him foreboding as he struggled to just get up! Get off Senju territory and return home! Return to Madara and Izuna…and his…and _their_ father. Return to the Uchiha clan and their judging eyes, fearful of the sight of vivid jade that was his eyes.

Uchiha weren't born with green eyes, especially a green that represented poison jade, the seduction of a vile Majo…a vile witch that would spell their doom. He had become an omen for his clan…never mind that he wasn't Uchiha…that he wasn't Uchiha by blood. Not that the clan knew that.

Tajima Uchiha had made it clear to him. Told him of a story of a babe that so suddenly appeared before him in the midst of a terrible battle that cost so many of his clan's men life. Fresh blood spilt upon its skin, with a lock of crimson red hair held tight in tiny hands, curious thing as he held out said hand...surrounded by strange seals burnt into the ground. The child was special, Tajima Uchiha could feel it…a strange energy thrumming with such life as the babe looked up with startling green eyes.

Hari…the child would be Hari. The Uchiha clan's third honorable son, the youngest after Izuna, and the other two sons that had been stricken down by Senju dogs. He didn't matter where the boy came from, he would grow among the Uchiha, be ever loyal…breed his power within clan through his future progeny.

"Daydreaming. How predictable for Uchiha scum!" The voice was deep, smooth, with a thin trace of malice that he had come to realize would always be there. Hari smirked lightly as he struggled to his feet, blinding pain from his terrible fall above racing up his spine as he braced against the hallowed tree behind him.

"How predictable that a Senju dog would prey upon an injured soul for the glory of having one over the Uchiha clan." His hunter….Tobirama Senju, a tall imposing figure that should have intimidated him. With his blood red eyes and icy white hair…a reference to the man's biting cold soul. The Senju said nothing at first, thumb tracing against the sharp edge of his katana, a smear of blood for the slight movement as his eyes trailed over the Uchiha's relaxed form.

He know what he would see…pale skin, lips a bruised red and tumbling tresses of raven hair almost as chaotic as Madara's , having escaped its confine from his plummet from tall trees above. How lean he was, a body built for speed and stealth as he smirked lightly, jade eyes boring into red.

His heart that had been pumping furiously from the start of their unplanned chase slowly eased, even with the strange sense of anxiety…even when the Senju slowly moved towards him, his katana sheeted across his back. There were a breath away from each other; the cold wind playing with raven locks, a stray lock caught so quickly between Tobirama's long fingers as he leaned in even closer, barricading Hari against the tree.

So close to the man that should have been his enemy, he could smell the lingering trace of iron and steel, of battles fought and of crisp white snow…winter was approaching. Hari's eyes lingered on thin lips, a temptation he didn't want to resist as he swallowed lightly, Tobirama moving impossibly close, his body pressed into his slighter frame. There was a strange heat between them, a trap that held them both captive, even as blood red eyes refused to stray from jade…conflict shining through two pairs of eyes.

"Yes…how predictable, Hari Uchiha," Tobirama whispered, thumb tracing the soft skin of red lips that slightly opened with a held breath, a smear of his own blood an almost possessive mark. Madara… his dear older brother had warned him, worried with so much love and fear as he had looked into his green eyes. Stay away from the Senju borders he had said…they both knew he meant…stay away from the Senju's second honourable son.

Stay away from Tobirama Senju, it is for your own good…for all our good. Too bad he couldn't stay away. Even when both he and Tobirama were locked in battle, even when they became tangled limbs under star filled sky, bodies heaving with lust and uncontrollable fire. Even when Tobirama consumed him, stole his soul away, his hands like a furnace upon his body despite how cold the man was.

Forbidden.

He didn't fight it when thin lips captured his own, filled with so much hesitance and gentleness. A soft pull of his pouty lips as strong arms circled a thin waist. Didn't fight it when his own hands gripped the Senju's shirt almost desperately. The once soft kiss slowly became something fierce, a desperation both felt as Tobirama's arms tightened around Harry's waist, pushing him against the hard bark of that hallowed tree. A fire that wanted to burn so bright as Harry felt tears prickling at his eyes that were shut tight, his very soul crying out for the man...this enemy that he loved.

"I can't keep doing this...Hari...we can't..." Tobirama pulled away desperately, his breath laboured, red eyes troubled as he looked away in disgust, his arms still wrapped around the damn Uchiha. Hari said nothing at first, head bowed...his long hair obscuring the sight of his face.

"We can't...because I will be the one to kill you...or you will be the one to kill me. It is the way of the Senju and the Uchiha...dreams of peace and a home filled with children with your pretty jade eyes and my snow white hair...they are but dreams." Tobirama glared at his feet, finally pulling away from the only man that had awakened the slumbering fire in his soul. He didn't get far before a slender hand held on tight to the sleeve of his battle kimono, Hari still refusing to look up at him...until he did.

Jade eyes were fierce, a strange glint so reminiscent of Madara that Tobirama almost stepped back. He understood why his brother would be so taken with an Uchiha, they were a fierce people, felt deep...fell hard, and they would capture you so easily in the madness of their emotions.

"Leave with me! Leave with me, Tobirama!" Hari did not plead, but the grip of his hand, the glistening of his eyes spelt it all.

Tobirama stood still, shock evident as he stared into the eyes of Hari Uchiha...the one he so carelessly began to love...could he leave it all behind? Could he really run away, abandon his clan for an Uchiha and live his life.

The answer...

"Hari, I..."


End file.
